1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control based data sharing system and method for a handheld terminal over a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in battery and chip technologies have facilitated the miniaturization of handheld communication terminals even with various additional functions.
The handheld communication terminals have been integrated with various digital devices such as music player modules, camera modules, and video camera modules, among others.
These multimedia modules operate with various application programs and generate and handle large data such as sound files and image files. As the utilization of such multimedia modules expands, memories with large capacities and the sharing of the data between the handheld communication terminals are required. Recent memory chip technology has partially solved the capacity problems and the data sharing has been implemented with a direct infrared communication over a short range.
However, the conventional mobile communication system and terminals do not provide a data sharing mechanism between remotely located communication terminals.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved data sharing system and method for handheld terminals in which a handheld terminal can control another handheld terminal in a remote location over a communication network.